


A Day in the Snow

by IndigoDream



Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3: Family, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Geralt Fluff Week (The Witcher), Hugs, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: It's quite easy for Geralt's family to make him frown: one moment of Jaskier and Ciri whispering, and Yennefer joining them, and he is wondering what they have up their sleeves. But it's even easier for them to make him smile.--Written for Geralt Fluff Week Day 3: Family
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Geralt Fluff Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859671
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: Geralt Fluff Week 2020





	A Day in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 
> 
> I wrote something else than Geraskier!!! Look at me go :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoy some family fluff!

Ciri and Jaskier are whispering, and Geralt doesn’t trust that much. The two of them are in the courtyard of Kaer Morhen, Ciri having just finished her training with Lambert, and Jaskier joined them a few minutes ago. When he had slipped out of bed, he had murmured something about going to see Ciri, to which Yennefer had groaned something back, but Geralt had been too sleepy to really catch whatever she had said. His lovers bicker, but they easily make up afterwards, tender words and tender kiss shared openly. Geralt doesn’t worry too much about whatever they had said to one another, but now he is starting to wonder if perhaps he should have paid attention. 

“You look worried,” Yennefer says as she walks by him, finishing styling her hair in a long braid. “What is it?” 

“Jaskier and Ciri are whispering and they keep glancing at me and giggling,” Geralt grunts, wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist and holding her against him. “I think they are up to something.” 

“Are you afraid of what our future husband and our daughter are saying about you?” Yennefer grins and pushes his hair into a bun, using a small twirl of her fingers to leave it wrapped this way. “Who would have thought it would be his own family that the White Wolf would be so afraid of?” 

“I’m not afraid of them,” Geralt answers with a frown and a pout, letting her take care of his hair. “I’m afraid of what they are going to do _together_.” 

“What can a child and a bard do together that frightens you so much?” 

“A former princess with elder blood and greater power than yours, and a half-elf bard, you are right, I have nothing to fear from both of them. They are totally not able to cause chaos and mischief…” 

Yennefer laughs and kisses his cheek, leaning over the balcony and waving at their family. “Room for one more?” 

Ciri waves excitedly, and Jaskier laughs. They make beckoning gesture, and in an instant, Yennefer has let go of Geralt and has teleported herself down to the courtyard. Geralt shakes his head, but he can’t help the smile on her face when Jaskier lifts the blond teenager in his arms and twirls her around. Yennefer grabs Ciri from his arms and puts her back on the ground, tugging Jaskier closer for a kiss. 

Unwilling to try and see how jumping from the balcony could end for him, Geralt walks through his room and through the Keep. His brothers are playing cards in the main hall, while Vesemir reads, Ellis sitting with one of the youngest goat in front of the fire. The addition of the goat herder to their family has been recent, and he was the one who suggested marrying Yennefer, Jaskier and Geralt. 

It had been a revelation, hearing that a month ago. Geralt loves both of them more than he can even understand, and he has always thought their little family was perfect the way it was, but when Jaskier had drunkenly declared that there was nothing he wished more for in the world than marrying his loves, it had come to him that the idea was the best the bard had ever uttered. It had been Ellis who suggested a hand fasting ceremony at the end of winter, to which the three of them had eagerly agreed to. Even Yennefer had been enthusiastic about the idea; she had curled in between them that evening and had kissed their palms, repeating over and over the word “husband”. 

Geralt nods to his family and then continues walking, reaching the door to the courtyard. As soon as he pushes it open, he receives a snowball to his face. Taking a step back, he clears the snow from his face, only to see another one flying off towards him. 

“You’re gonna have to run faster than that, dad,” Ciri shouts out, voice full of laughter. Geralt glimpses her amassing another small amount of snow to form a snowball while Jaskier laughs next to her and Yen lifts them up in the air, using a small spell to throw them towards Geralt. 

The witcher runs out and grins a bit, avoiding the next snowball Yen throws his way. He grabs a handful of snow, and tosses it towards the sorceress, who gasps surprisedly as it hits her in the shoulder. 

“This dress was expensive to get,” she scolds him, but there is the same laughter in her voice as in Ciri’s, and she throws a handful of snowballs towards him. “You’ll pay for this, Geralt!” 

Jaskier laughs, and turns his fingers slightly, muttering a few words in elder, and suddenly the snow is lifting and rising, a small wave towards him. 

“Hey, that’s unfair!” Geralt uses igni to melt the incoming snow, and throws himself at Jaskier, pining him to the ground. “You can’t all use chaos against me, how am I going to even fight?” 

“Not like that,” Ciri says and suddenly there is snow dumped all over him, and he is shoved to the ground by Ciri and Yen, who giggle together as they tap their hands together. 

Yen comes to sit down on his chest, doing her best impression of delicateness and fragility as she bats her eyelashes. “Ready to admit defeat yet?” 

“Never,” Geralt laughs and throws a handful of snow at her before pushing her away, making sure to be delicate enough to not hurt her. 

After this, the snowball fight turns quickly to his family’s advantage again, but he manages to hold his own a bit better. Neither Jaskier nor Yen use their chaos against him, and Ciri is always reluctant to use hers, so it becomes a regular snowball fight, with laughter all around. It isn’t long before Geralt is thrown to the ground by a running Ciri. 

At 13, the girl is bright eyed and has taken after Jaskier in the ways she laughs and talks. When she sings, it is just as delightful as when Jaskier does, and she has even been known to get her mother to sing. She has Yennefer’s ruthlessness, but also her kind heart. Geralt sometimes wonders if she took anything from him, and then he sees her talking to Roach, sees her putting on her wolf medallion, and he realizes that she took after him too. She is his daughter, just as much as she is Jaskier’s or Yennefer’s. 

When they took her in, she was barely four, and it had taken them some years to settle into a stable relationship and a stable family life. Jaskier and Yennefer had at first only been co-parents, almost rivals for both Ciri’s and Geralt’s affection, but in between two bouts of arguing and nights spent together at the campsites, they had slowly fallen in love, and Geralt had been utterly gone on both of them. It had taken less time to settle into their relationship, and the last seven years have been a blessing for Geralt. 

“Dad,” Ciri says as she hugs him. “You have your sappy thoughts look on, are you thinking about how much you love us again?” 

“Why, of course he is,” Jaskier says and comes to sit next to them in the snow, Yen joining them. “You must understand, your father is absolutely head over heels for your mother and I, and you are our little star.”

“Papa, I’m not six anymore,” Ciri pouts. “I’m a wolf too!” 

“Of course you are, little pup,” Geralt chuckles and musses her hair, hugging her against him. “The best wolf there is.” 

The girl grins brightly and draws her mother in for a hug too, to which Yen lets out a long-suffering sigh but places a warming spell over them. Jaskier doesn’t wait for permission, he comes to nestle against Geralt’s other side and holds out his hand to Ciri, who takes it happily. 

Geralt wraps his arms around all of them and lets the smile on his face bloom even further. He is in his ancestral home, with his family, and no one will ever take that from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaaa
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or comment! You can also come chat with me on tumblr (@saltytransidiot)!


End file.
